


Oops - Hi

by LarryTheTease



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Accepting John Winchester, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bullied Harry, Bullied Liam Payne, Bullied Niall Horan, Bullied Zayn, Closeted Louis, Coming Out, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Foreplay, Gay, Groping, Harry Styles - Freeform, Harry Styles Loves Louis Tomlinson, Hate to Love, High School, Hogwarts, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Homosexuality, In the Beginning, Long-Term Relationship(s), Louis Tomlinson - Freeform, Louis Tomlinson Loves Harry Styles, Louis Tomlinson is a Little Shit, Love/Hate, M/M, Making Love, Making Out, Oops & Hi (One Direction), Oral Sex, Peck on the Lips, Pining Zayn, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Sexual tention, Sexuality, Slytherin, Smut, Students, Sweet/Hot, Teasing, Teenagers, Zayn Malik & Louis Tomlinson Friendship, accepting sexuality, blowjob, harry is in hufflepuff, larry is in love, larry stylinson - Freeform, liam is in ravenclaw, louis is in slytherin, louis is scared to come out, niall and harry share a room, niall is in hufflepuff, niall liam and harry are best friends, one direction - Freeform, slytherin is homophobic, wanking, zayn end louis share a room, zayn is a bullie, zayn is complicated, zayn is frustrated, zayn is homophobic, zayn is in slytherin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 08:55:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18443237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LarryTheTease/pseuds/LarryTheTease
Summary: Louis and harry are in their 5th year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and they’ve been in a secret relationship for 4 years now. Because Louis is a Slytherin and Harry a Hufflepuff, they can’t come out as a couple, and even more so, they can’t come out as gay. The school isn’t as excepting as they would like. What would happen if they made one tiny mistake that will change their lives as they were forever?





	Oops - Hi

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is my VERY FIRST FIC so please be kind. If there are any major grammer mistakes please let me know.  
> If you want me to add other tags, please let me know.
> 
> disclaimer:  
> This story is totally fictional. I don't own any of the boys their rights, I don't know them personally, and this is not how I view them in real life, bla bla bla, you know what I mean. ;-) , same goes for Harry Potter. This is all made up out of my own imagination.  
> This is my story, so don't translate it or copy it or stuff like that. You wouldn't like it either if they did that with your work.
> 
> This is going to be a multiple chapter story, and I will try to update it soon, but school might get in the way. So it might take some time.
> 
> I've totally written this myself and I hope you like it. Here we go  
>  
> 
> UPDATE : I've just finished rewriting this whole chapter (It's 2am oops). It went from 5000 words to almost 10 000. Wow

We’re in the Slytherin common room. Me and Zayn, and some other students I don’t know the names of. It’s 7:30 a.m. which means it’s way to early for me to function normally. We’re in our fifth year now and every morning begins exactly the same. The alarm starts blaring at 7 a.m. and I don’t get up until Zayn, my black haired, brown eyed, broad shouldered but lean bodied best friend, jumps on my bed, rips the covers off and pushes me around until I groan, open my eyes and kick him agitatedly to the floor. It’s been like this for 5 years. Yep, 5 whole years that I’ve been sharing a room with Zayn. It’s not that he’s the worst roommate you could get, but he’s not the best either. Especially in the morning, when I’m trying to get as much sleep as I can get. But let’s get back to how my day started will we. We’ll start at the point where I was awake enough to actually talk. Back to when I was throwing on some clothes.

“Louis! Are you almost ready?” Zayn shouts from their shared bedroom. He’s pacing between their beds and the door, leading towards their common room. His face is set in a serious expression but with a faraway look. Like he’s contemplating something, worrying almost.

“Yeah Z, give me a minute.” Louis shouts back from their shared bathroom that’s at the right side in the back of the room, popping his head trough the door to look at Zayn who’s waiting in their room, looking annoyed.

“I give you exactly one minute.” Zayn answers in a serious voice, putting one finger in the air. His brows are furrowed, and his mouth is set in a straight line. He looks kind of mad for some reason, but Louis doesn’t know why.

“What’s wrong with you today? You know I take my time getting ready in the morning. This look needs all the care in the world you know. Not everyone wakes up perfect, like you do.” Louis replies. He’s looking at Zayn with a weird expression on his face. What’s gotten into him this morning?

“It would take less time if you actually woke up when the alarm goes off.” Zayn sights with an eyeroll, completely ignoring what Louis just said and looking him straight in the eyes. He’s restless for some reason.

“What’s gotten into you? You’re acting weird lad. And stop pacing, are you in a hurry or something?” Louis replies while getting back to work on his hair in the bathroom mirror. His hair is not cooperating today. Why doesn’t his quiff want to stay up today, ugh. He’s getting frustrated.

“Yes, actually I am” Zayn says, while entering the bathroom. He’s leaning against the doorframe when he says, “I need to do something during breakfast.” He’s purposefully not saying what it is, and it’s getting on Louis nerves. He’s not in the mood for this right now. Zayn’s acting weird and his hair is a mess.

“Like what? Do you need to copy someone’s homework again or something? You know I’ve got someone who can help you with that.” He says, giving up on his hair completely and turning to look at Zayn.

“No, ‘s not that. I need to take revenge on someone.” A grin spreads on his face. He can’t wait to put his plans in action. The best way for starting of his day, is to have a good laugh.

“On who?” Louis asks. He’s honestly curious but also wary. "Is it someone I know?"

“Do you know that guy, Liam, from Ravenclaw?” he asks, raising up a brow and starting his way back into their bedroom.

“Yeah, what about him? What did he do now to piss you off?” Louis asks, while putting his contacts in and going after Zayn.

“He humiliated me in front of our whole class, remember? During charms?” he turns around to see Louis stepping into their room. He’s getting worked up again remembering the incident that occurred only a couple of days ago. His brows are knitted together again, and his hands are beginning to sweat. He doesn’t like it when all the attention is turned on him. Not if it’s in a bad and embarrassing way that is, he totally enjoys the stares he gets in the hallways of everyone. From the girls who’d like to date him to the guys who’d like to be him.

He suspects there are some guys who look at him the way the girls should, and he doesn’t appreciate that. He doesn’t want any fags jerking off on the thought of him. Imagine that, wow. Only the thought of it is already making him nauseous. How could two guys, or 2 girls for that matter, fall in love? And how would they even have sex? It just doesn’t sound right in his head. But that’s not his problem. His problem thought is that Liam made him really uncomfortable and shy, even a little anxious if he’s being entirely honest. He’s not as confident like he seems to be to others. And Liam needs to pay for that.

“Ooh yeah” Louis says, a smile spreading over his face. “I do remember that. He made fun of you for pronouncing that spell wrongly and almost blowing up the whole classroom.” Louis says with a laugh, remembering everything vividly while slapping Zayn’s cheek lightly a few times.

“Stop laughing you idiot! I didn’t blow up the classroom!” Zayn defends himself, shoving Louis’ hand away from his face and glaring at him, but with no success.

“Oh yeah, you didn’t blow up the classroom, … Only set your cauldron on fire” Louis says in a mocking tone, “and the table… oh, and Maya’s robes.” He ads head held to the side and an expression as if he would be talking to a child. Not that it makes that much of a difference.

Zayn just ignores him. He knows he’s not going to win over Louis, so he changes the subject.

“Besides, ‘s not just that what he needs to pay for. The teacher saw what I did to him afterwards and I got a whole month of detention.” Zayn explains, turning around towards the door, making his way towards the common room.

Louis just silently follows him, combing his hand trough his hair as a last attempt to tame his hair.

“Well if you already did something that caused you detention then what does he have to pay for now?” Louis asks confused. Looking at Zayn as weirdly. He’s not completely following with what he means.

“It’s basically his fault I have detention. So that’s what I want revenge for.” Zayn tells him, with an expression on his face that makes it look like Louis’ grown an extra head.

“So, what are you planning on doing?” Louis asks when they entered the common room, to see it is almost empty.

Remember I told you I was in the common room? Yeah, well, that’s now so we’re back to reality.

“I was thinking about doing the same he did to me. Make fun of him and humiliate him in front of the whole Great Hall.” Zayn turns to Louis with an evil smile on his lips and mischief in his eyes. He’s going to enjoy this so much, he can’t wait.

“And what do you have in mind then? You need to be careful if you don’t want anymore detention then you already have.” Louis finds it stupid to take revenge for that. He’s already in trouble for taking revenge a first time, and if this goes wrong, he’ll only be in more trouble. It’s also never going to end if he keeps thinking like this. They will both keep going and it’s only going to cause a lot of problems, probably for the both of them.

“I was thinking about the Leg-Locker Curse. What do you think? Could they trace that back to me?” Zayn asks excitedly. He doesn’t think he could be caught but Louis might have some advice non the less.

“No, I don’t think they can, they would have to check every wand in the Great Hall to check what the last spell was that has been done. They could maybe see from what direction it came from so you might want to do it from somewhere surrounded by a lot of another student. Just make sure they don’t snitch you out. If keep that in mind, I think you’ll be safe with this.” Louis shares his thoughts with a smile.

He used to be all mischief himself once, everyone would be scared to be on the wrong side of him because he’s the best in doing everything that’s not allowed and get away with it. How he did that thought is his secret, and he’s not planning on telling anyone. But that’s the past. Recently he doesn’t quite enjoy it anymore as he did when he was younger. You could say he’s growing up, but then again, he also likes watching when others do stuff. He’s not that grown up yet, but he’s getting there.

To be honest, he actually kind of likes Liam. He seems like a nice lad to hang out with. Most of the time that is. Sometimes he seems like the serious kind of person who you couldn’t have a laugh with, and then on other occasions he’s funny and simple and just a nice kid. Maybe he’s just a responsible person? But that all is not going to make him try to talk Zayn out of doing this. He likes having a laugh, and what better way to start his day with, then Zayn pranking someone and most likely getting away with it.

They are still in the common room, making their way towards the doors leading to the hallway to start their way towards the Great Hall, when Zayn grabs Louis’ forearm and turns him around, so they are face to face, looking at each other. Louis sees a glint in his eyes which can only mean one thing. Zayn has an idea, a dangerous one.

“What if I didn’t just humiliate him? But his friends too! He will be so pissed at me!” Zayn exclaims in an enthusiastic voice. “And what’s even better is that he would feel guilty for what his friends had to endure because of him. Let’s make the boy cry! Make him feel proper guilty for his friends. Give him real hell!” he’s ecstatic, jumping around and picturing everything in his mind. He can clearly see it in his imagination. Firstly, he will deal with Liam’s friends, one by one in the middle of the great hall. All of them with red heads and girly squawks when they fall to the floor. Then he will wait until Liam makes eye contact with him and take him out. Maybe he could even do something more to Liam, something extra to push him until he starts crying. That would be awesome, he thinks with a big smile on his face.

Louis is looking at Zayn warily. He doesn’t like this. At all!

Zayn is smiling from ear to ear and is looking at Louis as if he’s expecting him to be as happy as he is with this brilliant idea. Louis isn’t actually that happy about this, but he can’t show that, or else Zayn will think he’s getting weak.

“Yeah, that’s a brilliant idea!” Louis fakes delight in an enthusiastic voice. “But who are his friends exactly?” He’s pretty sure he already knows the answer, and that’s what’s scaring him. But he needs to know for sure.

“I’ve been watching the kid. He’s always around those two Hufflepuffs, seems like he doesn’t even have any friends in his own house.” Zayn ads with a laugh. He’s really enjoying this already.

“What Hufflepuffs do you mean? Do you know their names?” Louis pushes a little anxious. He really wants to know who Zayn is talking about, just to be sure.

“I think it’s Neil and Henry or something. Why does that matter? It’s not like they’re friends of ours.” Zayn answers with disgust on his face. He really despises all the others in the school. Anyone outside of Slytherin is not worthy enough in his opinion.

“Niall and Harry. I know we’re not friends with them Z. I was just curious.” Louis mutters while absentmindedly fidgeting with his fingers. He’s getting anxious. What can he do to save him?

“Okay then. You better not be seen with a Hufflepuff, like ever. They are the worst.” Zayn says while turning towards the doors that lead to the hallway.

“Yeah, I know, aren’t they?” Louis laughs it off with a roll of his eyes to prove his point to Zayn. Luckily Zayn didn’t catch the anxious tone in his chuckle on the end.

And a good thing Zayn can’t feel Louis heartrate at the moment, because it sure as hell isn’t beating at a normal pace right now. He’s worried to say the least.

“Now come on, we need to get to breakfast before Liam and his friends arrive.” Zayn says, while holding open the door for Louis to get through.

When they are almost in front of the Great Hall Louis feels himself panicking inside. What the hell can he do to warn him? He must come up with something, and quickly because they are in the entrance of the Great Hall now. He doesn’t see them at their usual spot, so they haven’t arrived yet. That’s good.

“Shit, I think I lost one of my contacts.” Louis swears while putting his hands over his right eye. “I’ll be right back, you go in already okay?” He waves a hand and makes to turn, back towards the entrance hall.

Zayn grabs his arm quickly.

“Can’t you just get another one after I cursed Liam and his friends, maybe you’ll miss it when you’re away. They can arrive any minute now.” He whispers urgently, getting closer to Louis so no one can eavesdrop on what they’re saying.

Well that’s kind of the problem isn’t it, they literally can arrive any second really.

“Well I can’t see a thing without them so if I don’t get some others, I won’t be able to see anything anyway.” ‘Good come back Louis’ he praises himself proudly. He’s making faces at Zayn as if he can’t see him clearly, squishing his eyes together as to show Zayn his point.

“Yeah, you’re right, make it quick though. I don’t want you to miss all the fun.” Zayn calls after Louis while he turns around and enters the Great Hall, leaving Louis to go back to the entrance hall to wait. He’s relieved, to say the least, that Zayn believed him. He’s not totally blind, but because Zayn’s a pureblood and doesn’t know much about muggle stuff so it’s easier to make up shit like this. ‘The perks of being a half-blood.’ Louis thinks. At least they don’t judge him too much for it. Only sometimes.

He’s not completely sure how he’s going to do this yet, but he’ll just go with what comes up in his mind when the time comes.

Louis waits in a corner by the doors of the Great Hall in the hope to catch them before they enter. Some people who pass him eye him strangely, but just one glare back at them is enough to make them fuck off.

He doesn’t have to wait long, maybe five minutes. 

He only sees Niall and Harry thought. Merlin, he’s nervous. Okay, here goes nothing.

“Hey, Henry, quick word!” Louis says harshly, while stepping out of his hiding spot. He needs to keep up his appearance. So, he finds himself in front of Niall and Harry with his head held high, an arrogant expression on this face and his arm folded over his chest.

Harry looks proper confused at first but subtly signalises that he can’t say anything with Niall beside him.

“Eum… I…” Harry looks around to see they are the only three students in the hall at the moment. The others are, or still in their common rooms, or already eating breakfast.

“What do you want Tomlinson?” Niall asks more confident then he probably feels. Stepping in front of Harry to shield him from Louis. ‘As if he could stop me.’ Louis thinks with an eyeroll.

“’s None of your business Horan!” Louis hisses angry, unfolding his arms and taking a step in his direction so they’re dangerously close, almost nose to nose.

Niall is trembling all over. He’s scared but he keeps up the appearance to protect Harry. He knows his friend is to kind and would never do anything to harm another student, even if it means getting hurt himself.

Harry is proper confused. Why would Louis talk to him in the hallway like this, they can’t be seen together? Something must be wrong, but what? Did he do something? Is Louis mad at him? If they ‘need to talk’, that can’t mean anything good, can it? He’s getting anxious but he needs to know what’s going on.

“Niall it’s okay.” Harry says while taking his eyes of Louis to look at Niall. “It’s alright, just go. I’ll be right with you.” He puts his hand on Niall’s shoulder and gives him a reassuring smile.

“Are you sure.” Niall asks unsure.

“I’ll be just fine.” He hopes so at least…

“I’m not going to murder him Neil.” Louis says in a bored mocking voice, shoving Niall aside.

“I know that you idiot! And my name is Niall.” Niall answers, while Louis shrugs his shoulder to show Niall he doesn’t care.

“If you’re not back in five minutes I’m coming back.” Niall mouths to Harry, holding his hand up to show five fingers, before entering the Great Hall.

When Niall is out of sight and the doors of the Great Hall are closed, Louis quickly looks around to check that they are alone.

“Louis what’s going on? Is something wrong? Did I do something? Harry ask anxious, looking at Louis with pleading eyes. He’s standing with his shoulders down and his hand in his pockets.

Louis looks at him alerted. “What? Baby no, of course not!” he steps closer to Harry. “But we can’t talk here, come on.” Louis grabs Harry’s hand and drags him into a nearby room. He closes the door and locks it with a spell before turning around to see a bewildered expression on Harry’s face.

“Louis what’s going on? You’re acting weird.” Is the first thing Harry says, while turning the light on in the room. It looks more like a storage room or a closed.

“You can’t go into the Great Hall, Harry.” Louis tells him with a sad voice.

“What, why?” He doesn’t understand this. Why can’t he go in? Is something wrong? Is something going to happen? Or is something wrong with Louis? Maybe he’s not feeling well and needs someone to take care of him?

“Love, are you feeling alright? Is there something wrong with you? Do you need my help?” he asks in a serious voice, sneaking his arms around Louis’ waist. If something is wrong with him, he needs to help his boo.

“No, baby, I promise you everything is alright with me, but Zayn is mad at Liam, and because you’re his friend he wants to take it out on you, to hurt Liam even more. Oh, and Niall too.” He says while intertwining his fingers behind Harry’s neck. 

“What, but then why did you let Niall get into the Great Hall. Louis, seriously! He’s my friend.” He squeezes Louis waist and punches him a little further from his body so he can look Louis sternly in the eyes. His brows are furrowed, and his mouth is set in a thin line. A disappointed expression on his face. How could he do that to his friend? He knows Niall means a lot to him.

“I know Harry and I’m really sorry, but I couldn’t save you all. Zayn would find it a little too suspicious. I needed to save you love.” Louis ads in a whisper while looking Harry straight in the eyes. He knows how upset Harry is, he can see it in his eyes. It crushes his heart to see him like this, but he had no choice. Besides, Niall would have never believed him if he tried to warn him. He would just think it was some kind of trap.

“Aww Lou, please don’t feel bad. Thank you for warning me honey.”

Harry puts his right hand on Louis’ left cheek and takes a step closer. “It’s not your fault.” He whispers against Louis’ lips, before leaning in and giving him a tender kiss on the lips. When they open their eyes, Harry asks what Zayn is planning on doing to them.

“He said he wanted to use the Leg-Locker Curse on you all. He wants to humiliate you and Niall in front of everyone. Harry please, be careful today when you walk trough the corridors. If Zayn isn’t pleased enough, or he really wants to get the three of you, he won’t stop until he succeeds.” His voice is small, but also stern. He’s playing with the curls in Harry’s neck. He knows how much Harry loves that. It makes him calm.

“I’ll be careful, I promise. Thank you for warning me Lou.” He closes his eyes leaning into Louis’ tender touches.

“That’s the least I could do. I couldn’t get my boyfriend getting hurt now, could I.” Louis mutters while circling one arm around Harry’s waist and standing on his tippy toes to give Harry a proper kiss.

“Mmm, we’ve still got a problem though.” Harry whispers against Louis’ lips. A smile forming on his own.

“Yeah, what’s that?” Louis asks silently.

“I’m hungry.” Harry says rather seriously against Louis lips, which make the latter chuckle.

“Well, I know how to get into the kitchens. We’ll get your tummy nice and full baby, don’t you worry.” He ads in a cute voice, making Harry blush, before leaning back in to get a few more kisses.

“Lou, as much as I like kissing you, I’m really getting hungry.” Harry says after pulling away from snogging Louis for a good 10 minutes.

“Okay, come on. I’ll show you how to get into the kitchens. It’s not that hard.” Louis says, signalising to follow him to the door.

“Not that hard huh.” Harry murmurs in Louis’ ear suggestively, stepping even closer. “We could change that you know.” He ads with a smirk and a glint in his eyes. Pressing their groins together. Louis takes in a breathy breath, closing his eyes and savouring the feeling. It’s been a while.

“Oh, naughty Harold. Always so horny. Mmm, baby I’d love to, but we’ve got to get your hungry tummy fed and after that, we’ve got class.” Louis answers, before snaking both his arms around his waist and pulling Harry so close their groins brush against each other. “But maybe we could sneak away during lunch,” Louis whispers in Harry’s ear while lightly palming Harry’s manhood and sucking at his earlobe.

Now its Harry’s turn to let out a breathy breath before cracking a big smile. “Yeah, I’m up for that.” He says with his hands on Louis’ big bum, squeezing. Damn he loves his bum so much!

“We’ll have to get you some food now thought, and I mean real food. Not me.” Louis says with a wink.

“Wouldn’t mind eating you out thought.” He smirks.

“Harold.” Louis says, pretending to be shocked. Putting a hand over his heart.

“Okay, I get it.” He laughs, putting his hands in the arm, surrendering, “I’ll have to wait. So, how do we get in the kitchens? And how do you even know how to get there?” He’s half hard and he really wants to take Louis then and there, but he’ll just have to wait a few more hours. He can wait that long.

“We have a lot of parties in the Slytherin common room. It’s no party without food or drinks, is it.” Louis says with some kind of glint in his eyes.

It’s making Harry think about what kind of party’s Lou means, and especially what kind of drinks. But he trusts his boyfriend, so he lets it slide.

“And you get into the kitchens by tickling the pear in the painting on the wall here in the hall.” He adds, stepping out of Harry’s arms.

Harry is about to pull open the door when Louis stops him. He wraps his fingers around Harry’s wrist to get his attention and turns him around, so they are looking at each other.

“We can’t just leave from here, what if someone sees us? You need to check if someone is in the hall first.” He’s still scared someone will walk in on them one day or get suspicious. It’s his paranoia thinking but he can’t help it. Just thinking about getting caught is making his anxious. He doesn’t want to know what they will do to him, to them, if someone ever was to find out. He has a pretty good idea what they would do and it’s terrifying him. But he loves Harry and he’s willing to take the risk. Even if it leaves him feeling scared and nervous all the time.

Harry nods his head and opens the door to a minimum, just wide enough to see it there is someone outside. To his surprise, Niall actually kept his promise and came back for him. Only to find out he’s not there anymore. He feels flattered that Niall cares so much about him, but right now, it’s a shitty timing.

“Niall is outside, but he’s the only one. I think he’s looking for me.” Harry explains after closing the door again and turning back to look at Louis.

“Well shit! If he’s there, that means Zayn hasn’t done anything to them yet so you’re still a target. And how are we supposed to get out of here now?” Louis exclaims, throwing his arms in the air and turning around. It’s already bad enough that he’s going to have to find an excuse to give Zayn as to why he was away for more then 20 minutes just to get new contact lenses, and now he has to deal with this. He raids his hand trough his hair in distress when Harry brings him back to reality.

“Listen, I’ve been thinking lately, or for a little time actually. Maybe we can tell Niall, you know? About us?” Harry shares his thoughts with him. He’s nervous about Louis’ reaction to this, but it’s been 4 years and he doesn’t like keeping this secret from Niall any longer. He’s his best friend and he trusts him. Now hopefully, he can convince Louis to trust him too.

Louis looks at him open mouthed and with wide eyes that will fall out of his head any second if he keeps staring like that. He looks at Harry like he’s saying he wants to fly the moon on his broomstick.

“Harry are you mental? You know I love you but if someone finds out about us, we’re both screwed. Or dead. Hufflepuffs will think I use you for something and my house will kill us both for sure! They’ll think I’ve lost my mind. Not only for being in a relationship with a Hufflepuff, but also for being with you, for being gay.” God this can’t be happening. He’s going to cry damn it.

He knows Niall is Harry’s best friend, and that harry trusts him. But that could all change the second they come out to him. He could get angry. Or he could start blackmailing them. He could break Harry’s heart if he responses badly on them coming out to him. He could go out and tell the whole school. The people in Harry’s house would probably accept him after a while. Hufflepuffs tend to be forgiving and accepting. They could get apprehensive at his choice for a boyfriend thought but that would be it, or at least that’s what he thinks. But his house would make his life a living hell! “They aren’t as accepting as your house Harry.” Louis ads in a sad voice.

He’s looking at his shoes again, which means he’s, or super sad, or scared. And right now, it’s probably both. So, Harry steps forward and takes him into his arms, totally swallowing Louis in his embrace. He rests his cheek on Louis’ hair and starts moving his hand in circular motions over his lower back to sooth him. Louis melts into him immediately and circles his arms around Harry’s waist, squeezing him close. If relaxes him immediately. Being in the arms of him lover is the best think to calm him down.

“Niall isn’t going to judge us, or you. He’s lovely if you get to know him.” Harry says after a while, not letting go of Louis. He can feel Louis tensing back up in his arms.

“After all I’ve put that lad trough, I don’t think he’ll accept me. I’ve been so harsh on him for years now. He hates me for sure.” He whispers back in a small voice, barely audibly against the fabric of Harry’s robes.

“I don’t know. He’s really forgiving. He might be apprehensive in the beginning but after some time, he’ll get used to us.” He looks down at the scared boy in his arm. He knows how he must be feeling. It’s scary, coming out. But it has to be done at one point, and maybe starting with Niall wouldn’t be that bad.

“Does he know you’re gay?” Louis asks timidly.

“Yeah, he does. I told him in our third year.” He admits. He hadn’t told Louis this because he was kind of scared for his reaction. But also, because it was his choice to make. He didn’t tell Niall anything about his relationship with Louis. He was ready to share that peace or vulnerable information of himself with Niall and that was his decision. It didn’t concern their relationship.

At this, Louis looks up bewildered. “He knows? How did he react?” He doesn’t care Harry didn’t tell him he came out. It’s none of his business to who he comes out to as long as he doesn’t out him. But he’s eager to know Niall’s reaction. Maybe, just maybe, he wouldn’t mind them being together?

“He doesn’t mind, at all. When I told him, his reaction was and I quote: “Good for you pal, ‘s not really my business who you date or fuck. But I want to approve of your lad first and if he’s bad to you just tell him I’ll beat the living hell out of him. Now, buy me that food you promised because I’m fucking hungry.” End quote” Harry laughs, looking Louis intensely in the eyes. “I really think he won’t mind.” He ads in a soft voice.

“You’re laughing right now but I’m the one who’ll get kicked in the nuts when we tell him about us.” Louis laughs even after telling Harry to stop. “He seems like a great friend.” Louis admits softly a few seconds later, slowly untangling his arms from around Harry and resting his hands on Harry’s hips while looking into his eyes. He’s got a small smile playing on his lips. “Do you really think he will be fine with us, being together and all that?” He’s still scared. Harry might be out to Niall about his sexuality, but Louis has never told anyone about his. The only person on earth who knows is currently standing in front of him, and he was planning on keeping it that way. Guess that won’t be happening anymore.

“Yeah I think he will.” Harry answers honestly.

“Okay.” Louis nods. “Let’s tell him then.” He gives Harry a small hesitant smile.

At this Harry smiles from ear to ear. He has wanted to tell Niall ever since they officially got together about 4 years ago. They’ve been sneaking around the castle for all those years. Strangely enough, they never got caught. Well, not together anyway. So finally, being able to tell his best friend who has made him so happy for all those years is a relief. It will be easier sneaking out of their shared bedroom now and he won’t have to explain or find an excuse for where he was in the middle of the night when Niall noticed he wasn’t in bed.

Harry pecks Louis lips really quick before opening the door again. Niall is still standing there, luckily still by himself.

Harry opens the door a little more to get Niall’s attention. “Psst, Niall.” He whisper-yells. Waving his hand a little to get his attention.

Niall turns his head and immediately catches Harry’s eyes. His eyes go wide, and his mouth opens a few times before he starts talking. “There you are! What are you doing in there? I’ve been looking for you! Why are you hiding? Did Louis do something to you? I swear, if he did something, I’ll murder him!” He rambles on and on while slowly stepping closer to Harry. His face is set in a stern expression. Harry doesn’t usually see him this serious. Its weird, but in a good way.

“Good luck with that Neil, I’d like to see you trying.” Louis shouts from behind the door.

“Will you shut up Lou, he’s not going to like you if you keep insulting him.” Harry whispers fast to Louis out of Niall’s sight or earshot.

“ ’m Sorry Harry, force of habit.” He mumbles. He’s a little ashamed. He didn’t think his shield towards everyone was this big. But he had to protect himself for so long and keep up the appearance of being the bad boy, that it might have taken over from him. It’s going to take some time to let that shield back down. He’ll have to open up to Niall some more if he’s going to tell him his biggest secret. He can’t risk Niall turning against him and outing him. He might not out his relationship with Harry for Harry’s sake, but he might out Louis’ sexuality if he isn’t careful with the lad.

Harry takes his hand and gives it a squeeze before turning back to Niall.

“Niall, can you come in really quick?” Harry asks gently.

Niall has a weird expression on his face before he starts talking again. “Are you in there with Louis? He could literally kill you and no one would find out.” Niall grits through his teeth while taking a few steps forward so he’s at the door. How could Harry be this irresponsible, or just plain stupid?

“He won’t kill anyone, now can you please just come in? We’ll explain everything to you.” Harry asks with a roll of his eyes. I mean, come on. Louis might be a pain in the ass sometimes, but he would never harm someone physically on purpose. Only maybe if he had to defend himself, or Harry. But he would never be the first one to start a physical fight. Not anymore at least.

“Okaaaay.” He agrees apprehensive. He still looks scared thought, but he enters anyway.

Harry closes the door after him ad goes to sit next to Louis on the floor.

Niall looks confused and uncomfortable between the two of them before slowly sinking to the floor in front of them.

When they’ve all been sitting on the floor for a few minutes, Niall can’t take it any longer and starts speaking.

“So, what’s going on? Why am I currently sitting in a closet with Freaking Louis Tomlinson? I’d like some explanation, because this doesn’t seem real.” He says puzzled. Something’s going on and he doesn’t know if it’s a good or a bad thing. Probably bad if it concludes Louis Tomlinson.

“Watch your mouth, will you.” Louis snarls, leaning forward towards Niall. He doesn’t appreciate Niall’s tone when he spoke. And he defiantly doesn’t like being talked about like that. How dare he say that in front of him. He could easily take him down and the Irish one knows that.

“Lou, don’t. Please be kind.” Harry asks him silently, placing his hand on Louis’ forearm.

Louis just nods and looks at his folded hands in his lap.

Niall is watching the exchange with rather curious and confused eyes. He’s not sure what’s going on, but he doesn’t have a good feeling about this.

“It’s more like, we have to tell you something, rather than explain.” Harry starts. He turns to look at Louis. “Lou, you’re sure right?” Harry checks to make it clear he still has a choice and doesn’t have to do this if he’s not 100% comfortable. He needs to be completely fine with it. If not, they can still stop this right now and tell him another time.

Louis looks unsure and contemplates his answer. After a short while he nods his head at Harry with a soft smile playing on his lips and gives in. They’ll have to tell him some time, so why not right now. “Yeah, go ahead, tell him.” Louis says in a small voice. He’s fiddling with his hands again, so he is more nervous than he wants Harry to think he is. His hands are sweaty too, amazing.

“You tell him.” Harry encourages. It’s not his place to out Louis’ sexuality to someone, he should do this himself, he thinks.

“Wh… what? Why me? He’s your friend!” he almost shouts. His head shot up so fast Harry wouldn’t be surprised if Louis pulled a muscle. He looks terrified. Fear clearly visible in his eyes. And he’s trembling all over. Harry hasn’t seen him like this before.

Niall gets them out their bubble, alarming them that he’s still in the closet with them. “Guys stop it. Can someone tell me why on earth I’m currently sitting on the ground in a closet with you two fighting over something that you need to tell me? What’s so important that you both, above all people are currently bickering in front of me. I much’d rather be sitting eating breakfast in the Great Hall right now. If you don’t tell me soon, I’ll leave.” Niall says in one breath. Looking at the two of them as if he would be watching a tennis game. His head going from left to right as he looks between Harry and Louis.

“If you wouldn’t have been standing in that stupid hall, waiting for Harry, you wouldn’t even be sitting here.” Louis mumbles in and angry tone. “Harry, please just tell him already.” Louis basically pleads. He’s getting impatient. If Harry doesn’t tell him fast, he will back out of this and he doesn’t want that.

Harry is looking at him with a with certainty in his eyes. It’s soothing and calming his nerves a little.

“Okay, if you’re 100 percent sure?” Harry asks once again. He really doesn’t want to pull Louis out of the closet if he’s not ready yet. That would be awful.

“Yes, I am. Just tell him.” Louis says gently, a small smile on his lips and his hand on Harry’s tight, squeezing it reassuringly.

Niall is looking at them as if he just saw a dragon but stays quiet non the less.

“Okay, so, Niall. I’m just going to tell you and I don’t want you to get mad okay?” harry starts slowly in a low voice, signalising it’s a serious topic.

Niall nods at this, anxiously waiting for what Harry’s about to tell him.

“Me and Louis. We’re together.” He just said it. Wow, he can’t believe it. He’s nervous, but that’s probably nothing compared to how Louis must be feeling right now.

He’s looking at Louis now, who is trying to hold back a smile. Yes, he’s nervous and scared, but also proud. He’s not ashamed for being gay. Not at all. If this school, and the wizarding world, would be more accepting he would be out and proud. Walking through the hallways holding Harry’s hand and being as flamboyant as ever. He might look tough and like a real stereotype boy, strong and sturdy. But when he and Harry are alone, he can be himself and show his feminine side. He loves that part of him, and it’s a shame he needs to hide it away as a way to survive.

They waited for a few minutes is silence for Niall to finally respond. But they didn’t get one. They both look at Niall, and when seeing his clueless expression, Louis takes over.

“We, Harry and me,” he slowly points between himself and harry, “are in a relationship. Do you understand it now?” Louis says slowly, as if he were talking to a child. He’s mocking him but come on, how hard is it to understand this?

Harry elbows him in the ribs to shut him up. He’s not really mad. Louis can just see the slightest of smile playing at the corners of Harry’s mouth.

“Aw, what!? He literally looked like he didn’t understand one bit about what you just told him.” Louis points out, rubbing a hand over his ribs where Harry hit him. He wasn’t that wrong either, because even after Louis’ explanation Niall’s expression didn’t change.

“Lad! Earth to Niall” Louis waves a hand in front of his eyes. “I think he’s out.” He says flatly to Harry, as if Niall wasn’t there.

“Niall…” Harry tries. “Please say something.” He’s getting nervous now. When he had told him he’s gay Niall immediately said it was alright. Was that all a lie? Does he have a problem with it after all? Why isn’t he saying something? Anything? He doesn’t approve, that must be it. He’s going to break their friendship, isn’t he? Shit and he dragged Louis into this! He just made him come out to Niall and he’s not reacting well. What if he tells someone? Make fun of them behind their backs and heave him scared and insecure.

Harry is getting a sinking feeling in his stomach now. He honestly thought Niall would be supportive. He lets his head fall down and he feels the tears gettering in his eyes, not only being disappointed in Niall, but also in himself. Guilt is creeping up on him for making Louis do this. If Niall tells anyone about Louis being gay, his life will be ruined, and it will be his fault. A second later he lets out a sob, slowly hugging his knees to his chest. It’s all his fault he thinks, sobbing into his knees not even trying to be quiet.

At this Louis scoots closer to Harry and ranks his arms around his body. He slowly moves Harry so the latter can lean against his chest. Trying to sooth Harry, he starts raking his fingers through his long soft hair.

“Sssh baby, sssh. It’s alright.” Louis tries to comfort him. Whispering sweet things in his ear and rocking him a little.

Harry only buries his face deeper in Louis’ chest and lets out a few more sobs. Snaking his hands around Louis middle and holding on to him for dear life. Like he’s his life jacket, keeping him from drowning.

Louis has had enough. No one is allowed to make his Baby Cakes cry, and the boiling anger inside his body has reached the brim. He’s fuming!

“I can’t fucking believe you! You’re supposed to be his best friend.” He barks. “How can you do this to him! He trusted you! He cares about you! And what do you do? Act like a fucking hypocrite!” If Niall doesn’t react any time soon, he’s really going to loos it. His anger is not subsiding at the moments, and Niall still not giving any kind of reaction is fuelling the fire inside of him.

He turns back to look at Harry, still trying to sooth him but with no success. Harry’s still crying his eyes out and his sobs sounds so broken that he can just feel his sadness getting into his body. He turns back to Niall.

“If I were you, I’d sleep with one eye open from now on. You’re not getting away with this. You’ll regret this so much you’ll wish you were never even born!” he screams eventually. Embracing Harry even closer to his body. Niall won’t harm his baby again. He’ll make sure of that; he’s going to protect his sensitive boy.

“I don’t believe you.” Niall states. He’s still just staring in front of him. It’s the first thing he’s said since they both came out to him and that’s his answer? Who the hell does he think he is? “You’re kidding, right? You two can’t stand each other, and you’re always bullying us. Why would I believe this?” Niall ads perplexed. Pointing at Louis accusingly, his brows furrowed.

Louis can’t believe what he’s hearing! What kind of bullshit is this kid? Does he even have any brains in that stupid head of his?

“You are such a moron! Why would we lie about this? If we really couldn’t stand each other, then why would we talk to each other to try and pull a prank on you? Do you really think I’d pull a prank on you about coming out as gay? And dragging your friend, my supposedly arch rival, into it? How would that benefit me in any way? That doesn’t make any sense! I’m currently comforting your so-called best friend because you made him cry for God’s sake! Do you really think we’d be joking about something like this?” Louis can’t believe this guy. “and I’d advise you to be wary from now on, because I will personally make you pay for making him cry.” he ads in a threatening tone, before giving Harry a little kiss on his head. Burrowing his cheek in his hair.

“I… I just… listen, you two being in a relationship doesn’t make any sense either.” Niall is still looking at them with a weird expression. “Harry? Are you really crying? Is this all true?” he asks a little insensitive, but also genuinely concerned.

Louis’ had enough.

“For fucks sake, you can see he’s crying! Or are you blind?” he takes is a breath to continue but Harry softly interrupts him, catching his attention by turning his head up.

“Lou it’s okay. Let me, please.” Harry says in a weak voice, lifting his head from Louis’ chest and placing it on his shoulder instead, facing Niall. His red rimmed eyes are wet, and his cheeks are soaked with tears. He got patches on his face from being pushed into Louis’ chest and his nose is leaking.

Louis kisses his curls before gently wiping his tears away.

Harry leans into his touch, feeling loved. At least he still has Louis, no matter what happens next, he thinks before he starts speaking to Niall.

“I’ve been in a relationship with Louis for 4 years. We’re not joking. I’ve wanted to tell you from the start, because I knew I could trust you, or so I thought. But Louis isn’t out yet and I didn’t want to do it for him, I didn’t want to force him to come out until he was fully okay with it himself. So, we waited until he would be comfortable with sharing it. And that’s why we’re telling you this now. I expected another reaction thought. Guess I’m not as good as reading peoples personalities as I initially thought.” He stops talking for a second, just enjoying Louis’ tender touches, closing his eyes for a while and breathing slowely. There’s an uncomfortable silence in the room, so he decides to continue. “I honestly thought you would accept me for who I am. And that you would accept us, me and Louis, as a couple. And that you would at least be a tiny bit happy for me, for finding someone I love and who loves me back unconditionally. But I guess I was wrong.” He sights, letting his eyes wander around the room before settling on Louis’ hand on his tight.

He’s really disappointed in his best friend. How could you be so wrong about someone you’ve known for so many years. He’s actually devastated. How are they going to live together for the next couple of years, they share a bedroom for God’s sake?

He’s about to stand up when Niall holds his hand up and starts talking again.

“Wait Harry, please. Don’t go. I’m sorry for my reaction. I’m just confused, that’s normal right? I mean, you need to understand this looks kind of unbelievable from my point of view. I’m just shocked. He has bullied us for years. How did you expect me to react to this? Jumping into your arms and screaming of joy? Congratulating you on your perfect boyfriend?” Niall asks in disbelieve, his eyebrows raising.

“I’m sitting right here you know?” Louis interrupts offended.

“I know you twat, let me finish. I’m talking to Harry, not to you.” he answers a bit harshly. He still doesn’t trust Louis, no matter what they just told him.

“Now, as I was saying before I got so brutally interrupted. I am happy for you Harry. I truly am! You deserve love and someone who protects you and only wants the best for you. And as much as I hate the idea that that person is Louis, I can see he cares for you. I’ve never seen you as comfortable with anyone as you are with him right now.” He gives Harry a reassuring smile. He is genuinely happy for his best friend. It’s weird to see Louis be kind to Harry and see hem cuddle. But he can also see it’s genuine. From both sides. And if they’ve really been dating for 4 years it must be real love. And they wouldn’t risk and come out to him if they weren’t serious about their relationship. He might not have a problem with someone identifying as gay, being a muggle-born and knowing a lot more regarding sexual orientations then the wizarding world, but he also knows how wizards regard gays. It’s something you need to be careful with in this community. You could get a lot of hate if you tell the wrong people.

Niall watches them and just needs to add, “I’ve never seen him so gentle with someone, it’s kind of creepy to see him act like this. I’m used to his bullying by now.” He lets out a laugh.

Louis snorts, but Harry gives him a faint smile back. “Thank you, Niall. This means a lot to me; Louis means a lot to me.” He ads with love filled eyes, shifting a little closer to Louis.

He looks up into Louis’ eyes with a smile so big they crunch together. His eyes are still a little wet and red from crying, but they have this sparkle in them now. A sparkle they only have when he looks at Louis. He’s so grateful to be able to call him his. And he’s so fucking proud he just came out. That’s a huge thing to do.

Louis looks right back with almost the same expression, but there is something extra in them; fondness. He wants to protect his Baby Cakes, and he gets this feeling deep inside of him when he sees his lover smile with his big green eyes and his deep dimples.

Louis caresses one of those dimples before leaning down and swiftly giving a tender peck to his lips, the both of them closing their eyes for a second and smiling before pulling away and opening their eyes to see Niall watching around the room. It’s obvious he’s desperately trying to avoid looking at them while they are kissing.

“It’s safe to look again.” Harry chuckles. Pulling a little further away from Louis as to not give into the temptation to lean in again. He’ll have him all to himself during lunch, he thinks with a fond smile.

“Thank Dumbledore. I support the two of you, I promise. But please, minimum kissing when I’m around.” He wants to say it in a stern voice, but his smile gives him away. He really is happy for Harry. He’s not sure yet if he can fully trust Louis, but he’ll give him a chance. If Louis is making Harry happy, then so be it.

“No problem, mate. We’ll keep it to a minimum.” Louis responses with a wink.

“Oh, by the way, Louis. If you ever hurt him, I’ll personally make sure that’s the last thing you’ve ever done, do you hear me!” Niall says sternly. If Harry’s parents or older sister aren’t around to give him the “if you hurt him, I’ll hurt you” speech, then he’ll have to do it.

“I’d like to see you try.” he sassily answers with an eyeroll.

“Lou.” Harry says sternly, borderline annoyed and pinches his knee.

“I’m sorry, it’s out of habit. It’s going to take some time adjusting to this ‘being kind to him’ thing.” He sights, looking harry apologetically in his eyes.

Louis turns back to Niall, he adds with so much honesty and emotion in his voice, “I won’t hurt him, don’t worry. I truly love him. And believe me, if someone was ever going to hurt him, I’d gladly help you destroying said person’s life.”

He squeezes harry a little tighter in his arms after saying that, as to show him that he’ll always protect his baby, no matter what.

“Oh, and Niall. In private I will try to be nice to you. I’m not as bad as you might think. It’s just a front I need to keep up in front of others. It’s going to take some time, but I’ll try my best. When we’re in public thought, like, around my friends, I’ll still be kind of mean. Please don’t take that personally, I just must protect myself from my own House. It’s already difficult enough being a Slytherin half blood, let alone them finding out I’m getting soft and that I’m friends with anyone outside Slytherin. I don’t want to know what they’ll do if they ever found out about me and Harry. Buy anyways, I want to apologise for everything I’ve put you trough, these past few years.” He’s glad he said this. It’s a weight lifting of his shoulders. He’s truly sorry for everything he’s done.

Niall wasn’t expecting this at all, so he’s a little taken aback.

“Thank you, I understand that it must be hard on you, so with time I will probably forgive you. It might just take some time to get to trust you. But I will try and be kind too. As long as you’re treating Harry right that is. And I understand that you won’t hang around with us from now on, I wasn’t expecting that. Now at least I know you don’t really mean any harm with your bullying. It won’t make it any easier but it’s good to know. It’s a start.” Niall explains his feelings. He holds his hand out, waiting for Louis to take it.

Louis smiles and shakes his hand. It’s a small gesture, but it’s an agreement to be civil towards each other from now on. It’s a start at least.

“Eum Niall, we’d appreciate it if you didn’t tell anyone about us? We’re not ready to come out yet. You are the only person who knows we’re gay. You know how my friends are, they wouldn’t accept us and make out lives a living hell.” Louis adds while they all start standing up.

Louis stands up first and pulls Harry to his feet with a smile while Niall answers in surprise.

“So, you do know my name, you wanker!” It just got to him Louis has been calling him Niall instead of Neil this whole time.

“I do, you little shit. And for the record, I’m not the one wanking myself. I’ve got someone doing that for me, unlike you.” he says with a smug smile.

Harry’s cheeks are as red as a tomato, burying his face in Louis’ neck. He’s embarrassed to say the least, but in a proud way. “Louuuu, stop.” He wines.

“I didn’t need to know that.” Niall says with a repulsive expression. “You could have told me you’re not a virgin anymore thought Harry.” They tell each other everything, so why not this?

“Sure, because you wouldn’t want to know who I lost my virginity to? You’re more curious then a Niffler is attracted to gold. You wouldn’t have stopped asking until I gave you a name, and you know that.” Harry answers fast, still embarrassed about Louis confession.

“Okay, you’re kind off right there. I promise you both I won’t tell anyone.” He ads in a serious tone, to sow them that he means it and will keep their secret.

“Thank you.” they answer in unison, reaching out for each other’s hands.

Niall snorts, “At least now I know where Harry sneaks off to when his bed is empty in the middle of the night huh.” He says smugly. His lips slowly curling in a knowing smile. Eyeing them both.

Louis looks smug as always. Sneaking his arm around Harry’s back and gripping his bum. He’s convinced Niall is a good lad, and a great friend to Harry. He could see them becoming friends too in the future.

Harry squeaks surprised and glances at Louis. He’s so embarrassed, but at the same time, he hasn’t been this happy in a long time.

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaah I hope you liked it! It wasn't easy to write this because English isn't my frist language.  
> Please leave some kudos and comments.  
> Next chapter I will continue on with Larry going to the kitchen and the revange from Zayn on Liam. And some other stuff ;-)  
> Loads of love, and till the next time xxx


End file.
